Contes de Coeurs
by Thedevilofsong
Summary: Les contes de fées sont revisités par les membres de l'Organisation XIII, pour le meilleur, le pire, et le n'importe nawak, surtout le nawak .
1. La Rose dans l'bois qui pionce

Bonjour bonjour ! Voici la première partie de Contes de Coeurs, j'espère que j'arriverai à parodier d'autres contes encore ! =)

**Conte parodié :** La Belle au bois dormant.

**Nouveau titre :** La Rose dans l'bois qui pionce.

**Disclaimers :** les persos ne m'appartiennent pas encore, mais c'est prévu, étant donné que je projette de dominer le monde un de ces quat'.

**Autre :** O.O.C. malheureusement ^^" J'espère que ça vous ira quand même.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**La Rose dans l'bois qui pionce**

Il était une fois, dans le Royaume des Cœurs, qui se trouve bien évidemment dans une contrée fort fort lointaine afin que vous ne puissiez vérifier la véracité de cette histoire, régnait l'éloquent roi Lexaeus et la bienveillante reine Xemnas (1). Ce couple menait une vie tranquille et luxueuse grâce aux considérables impôts imposés par Dame Xemnas. Il leur manquait cependant un élément pour qu'ils se considèrent comme étant heureux, élément qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à obtenir : une descendance. La reine envoya donc son plus fidèle serviteur, Xigbar, à la recherche de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose capable de résoudre le problème. Après de longues recherches, il lui ramena, ligotées comme des saucissons et avec un sac sur la tête, trois fées. Ayant négligemment jeté ce paquetage sur le sol en marbre (hors de prix) de la salle du trône, Xigbar déclara :

« Voilà qui devrait, ma reine, vous aider à résoudre votre problème. Si elles ne peuvent rien faire par leurs propres moyens, elles connaissent sans doutes d'autres fées ou créatures magiques qui le pourront. »

Il retira alors le masque de leur tête, et les trois fées purent contempler à loisir ce hall construit sur la misère des autres. En dépit de la façon dont elles avaient été amenées ici, Xemnas chercha à se présenter sous son meilleur jour.

« Bienvenue, chères fées. Je vous remercie d'avoir fait le déplacement jusqu'ici. Permettez-moi de me présenter. Je suis le reine Xemnas, souveraine du fort fort lointain Royaume des Cœurs. »

La première fée, vêtue de rouge, se leva et se mit à flotter au dessus du sol pour être à hauteur d'adulte comme le font la majorité des fées, c'est bien connu.

« Je suis Roxas. C'est aimable à vous de nous avoir... invitées ici, dans votre château. »

La deuxième se leva et s'envola à son tour en époussetant sa robe bleue.

« Moi c'est Xion. Oui c'est vraiment... gentil à vous. »

La troisième, d'un vert doux, s'était élevée en silence pendant ce temps là, et ne semblait pas être plus intéressée que ça par la discussion.

« Je m'appelle Zexion.

- Quels charmants prénoms !», s'exclama Xemnas.

Xigbar, posté derrière les fées, ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux aux ciel en se disant que ça devrait être interdit de mentir comme ça. La reine, bien qu'ayant vu le geste, ne fit aucune remarque et entra dans le vif du sujet.

« Si je fais appel à vous, c'est parce que mon mari, le roi Lexaeus, et moi-même sommes très malheureux. En effet, nous ne parvenons pas à avoir d'enfants. »

Elle fit une pause dans ses propos, le temps de laisser des larmes volontaires lui monter aux yeux.

« Excusez-moi, c'est juste que... j'aimerais tellement en avoir un. »

Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains avant d'éclater en sanglots (hem hem). Les fées furent très touchées par le souhait de la reine...

« Vous n'avez qu'à adopter un orphelin.

- Zexion !», la réprimanda Xion.

… ou presque. Elles cherchèrent alors ls divers moyens qui permettraient au roi et à la reine d'être parents. Elles n'en virent malheureusement qu'une seule. Elles se concertèrent du regard et furent d'accord sur ce point : elles n'avaient pas envie de donner cette solution. Elles le devraient, pourtant, car elles se devaient d'aider les personnes plongées dans le malheur. Xemnas ne leur laissa pas plus de temps pour se décider, lisant dans leurs yeux qu'elles avaient ce qu'elle cherchait.

« Auriez-vous quelque sortilège ou décoction pour m'aider ? Je vous en supplie, je mettrai à votre disposition toute l'aide nécessaire.

- Eh bien... commença Xion.

- Il existe en effet une potion permettant d'enfanter à quiconque la boit, poursuivit Roxas. Cependant...

- Voilà qui est parfait !, s'exclama Xemnas. Apportez-moi cette potion au plus vite. »

Les trois fées furent mises dehors avec autant de douceur qu'à l'aller.

« Je le savais que c'était une mauvaise idée, soupira Xion.

- Oui, moi aussi j'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

- C'est de votre faute, accusa placidement Zexion.

- Parce que tu n'y es pour rien là-dedans ? »

Roxas trouvait ça gonflé de sa part.

« Il aurait suffit de lui mentir et l'histoire était réglée. »

Les deux furent offusquées par ses propos : en tant que fées, elles ne pouvaient se permettre de mentir. Elles durent cependant admettre que leur verdoyante amie n'avait pas tord.

« Et j'aurais pus ajouter que nous pourrions retourner à notre vie sans plus se soucier de cette reine égoïste...

- On ne peut tout de même pas, elle compte sur nous !, s'exclama Xion.

- … si elle n'avait pas envoyé quelqu'un pour nous surveiller.

- Il faut toujours se méfier de l'eau qui dort, la fée la plus calme était bien évidemment la plus forte. »

Le fidèle soldat de la reine était sorti de sa cachette, son éternel sourire carnassier aux lèvres (sourire qui mériterait une légende à lui tout seul).

« La reine m'a demandé de vous suivre, au cas où il vous arriverait quelque chose. »

Il examina alors son arc et ses flèches avec un peu trop d'intérêt.

« Ou pour vous persuader que vous avez raison d'aider notre auguste reine. »

Les fées, n'ayant aucune envie de finir en brochette, ne reprirent leur route qu'avec plus d'entrain. Le sens de l'orientation de Xigbar les empêchait de faire des détours inutiles, et elles arrivèrent à leur fatale destination : la tour de la sorcière Larxene. C'était en effet elle qui, à ses heures perdues et pour se distraire, avait mit au point une potion offrant aux couples malheureux un enfant. Le problème était que Larxene ne portait pas son titre de sorcière pour rien. Elle le méritait grâce à son sale caractère (n'oubliez pas, chers lecteurs, que ce n'est que depuis très récemment que le mot à perdu de sa connotation péjorative), grâce à son goût pour la magie noire, et grâce à ses goûts jugés lugubres par le monde des gentils de contes. Notre douce Larxene, que nous venons de clairement identifier comme étant une méchante dans cette intrigue, ne donnerait jamais la dite potion (un méchant n'est pas généreux. Au mieux, il peut accepter une transaction inéquitable, mais le don ne fait pas partie de sa base de données). Nos amies les fées durent donc pénétrer dans la demeure de Larxene pendant que Xigbar les attendait tranquillement dehors, afin de leur rappeler qu'ils ne repartiraient pas sans la potion (au cas où elles oublieraient). Après avoir affronté des seringues volantes, des glacières remplies de sauce congelée, des armoires à papa-poule à glace, des poires dansant la samba, des manches en pleine révolution, une mangouste au régime (et donc fort irritable), et une armées scarabées dorés lançant des éclairs, elles rejoignirent victorieusement le garde avec la potion. Elles entendirent juste un « pour des manches liiiiiiiiiiibres ! » en refermant la porte, puis ce fut tout. Elles avaient réussit ! Elles étaient en vie !... Mais pour combien de temps avant que Larxene ne se rende compte de quelque chose ?

Elles retournèrent au château, et offrirent la potion à Xemnas, qui fut ravie de constater qu'elle avait le goût de jambon (2). Elle constata rapidement qu'elle était enceinte, à la grande joie des fées qui avaient été gardées enfermées, prêtes à être offerte à la peine capitale si cela s'avérait être une entourloupe de leur part. Elle donna naissance à une ravissante petite fille aux cheveux roses, que le couple baptisa Marluxia.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi je suis une fille dans cette histoire ? Je suis mec !»

Les réclamations se font dans la salle « reviews », au fond à droite du couloir, c'est quand même pas de ma faute si tu me donnes envie de te travestir ! Xemnas et Zexion se sont pas plaints, eux ! (par contre, je les vois qui m'attendent avec des barres de fer et autres gadgets) Donc... Le roi et la reine rayonnaient de bonheur. Jamais Lexaeus n'avait été aussi bavard :

« ... »

Quand à la reine, elle avait enfin un enfant à marier qui lui rapporterait des terres et de l'argent grâce aux alliances créées. Pleins de reconnaissance envers le trio de lucioles volantes, les souverains les invitèrent à boire un verre de jus d'orange avant de les envoyer d'où elles venaient, ou de les exploiter pour un autre service encore. Mais la flamme des chandelles vacilla de même que les autres sources de lumières planquées comme dans tous les films, la porte à double battant fut ouverte par le vent qui souffla avec violence dans la salle de réception. Quelques secondes plus tard, la sorcière Larxene entrait avec classe, élégance, et arrogance. Son sourire ne masquait pas son immense colère.

« Alors comme ça on me vole ma potion de fertilité, et on ne pense même pas à me remercier alors que je vous ais gentiment laissé repartir avec ? Vous n'auriez pas pu être intelligent et éviter de faire la même erreur que dans les autres contes ? A cause de cela, j'ai été obligée de faire le déplacement pour venir maudire cette foutue gamine.

- Je vous défend de la toucher ! Le système de retraite n'a pas encore été inventé, il me faut un moyen d'assurer mes revenus pour mes vieux jours !

- ..., dit Lexaeus.

- Oh que non, vous ne serez pas capable de m'empêcher de faire. »

Les trois fées voulurent s'interposer, mais Larxene reprit aussitôt :

« Vous n'avez rien à me redire ou à me supplier. Vous saviez pertinemment le risque encourut en venant me voler une de mes inventions. C'est déjà suffisamment dur pour moi d'imaginer que c'est le voleur qui passe pour le gentil, ici. Hem, bon, réplique de méchant comme je les aime... HA HA HA HA ! Tremblez pauvres mortels, craignez le courroux de la démoniaque Larxene ! Je condamne cette enfant ! Si jamais elle a le malheur de s'entailler avec une faux, celle-ci sera plongée dans un sommeil éternel ! Sauf si un prince suffisamment con pour tomber amoureux d'une fille à qui il a jamais parlé l'embrasse ! MOUAH HA HA HA ! »

Plusieurs éclairs déchirèrent les nuages, et le ciel signala qu'il avait faim (= le tonnerre gronda). La lumière et la chaleur revinrent, Larxene avait disparut. Une vague de désespoir s'abattit sur les jeunes parents, et Lexaeus hurla sa tristesse.

« ... »

Xemnas, quand à elle, avait des préoccupations un peu plus matérielles.

« Comment vais-je faire ? Je ne peux tout de même pas mettre qu'elle est maudite sur son profil de mariagearrangé.con ! »

Ne voulant pas voir la vie de leur chère fille anéantie, ils prirent aussitôt la décision de ne jamais la laisser sortir, de peur qu'elle ne croise un paysan s'en allant faucher les champs, et d'ordonner à ceux-ci de laisser leur matériel à l'entrée du château lorsqu'ils venaient faire une réclamation (et puis la terre salissant régulièrement le sol, tout le monde y trouva son compte parmi les châtelains).

La jeune princesse grandit, entourée de tout l'amour de ses parents qui l'avaient tant désirée, et du ressentiment des gens du peuple (qu'elle ne voyait jamais de toute façon) qui lui en voulaient parce que sa mère levait des impôts supplémentaires pour la doter. Le but était d'avoir la plus grosse somme possible afin d'avoir le meilleur parti au moment de choisir un mari, et d'amasser le plus de richesses possible. Elle atteint rapidement l'adolescence (enfin, pas plus rapidement que tout le monde, mais c'est surtout pour signaler que le temps passe vite), et commença à se rebeller contre la royale autorité de ses parents. Un jour, elle prit son courage à deux mains, fit une corde avec sa réserve de draps (il n'y en a jamais assez avec un seul lit), et fugua. Son caractère bien trop trempé pour une princesse et son entêtement lui permit de profiter et d'apprécier la découverte du monde malgré la différence des niveaux de vie. Elle vint à rencontrer des paysans occupés par la moisson. Elle demanda, curieuse, ce qu'ils faisaient. Bien que cela les fasse profondément suer d'expliquer l'évidence, ils le firent en voyant la richesse vestimentaire de la jeune fille. Ils en vinrent bientôt à lui montrer leur outil de travail, la faux. Elle fut particulièrement intriguée par cet objet. La forme longe et élancée du manche, la lame fine et gracieusement courbée y étant si merveilleusement assortie. Ayanr pour habitude de maltraiter les pauvres gens sous son service, et mesurant la dangerosité de l'outil, elle se dit que cela pourrait être amusant de développer de nouveaux jeux avec. Elle commença alors à persécuter les habitants du royaume, leur volant leurs repas et leur « empruntant » leur maison pour la nuit. Elle se rendit rapidement compte qu'il fallait aiguiser la faux et en prendre soin. Elle s'y attela, lorsque son père arriva.

« ...

- Aller Papa, soit cool ! Je ne me suis jamais autant amusée de toute ma vie !

- ...

- Mais j'en ais rien a faire de cette vieille carne avare ! (ne parlez pas comme ça de votre mère les enfants)

- ...

- Pff, j'te déteste.

- ...

- Non, je ne laisserai pas cette faux ici ! Je l'emporte avec moi !»

Elle frotta encore un peu la lame avec la pierre à aiguiser et, voulant tester le tranchant de la lame, passa son doigt dessus. Comme vous vous en doutez, cela n'y manqua pas : elle s'entailla le coussinet du bout de son index ! Elle tomba aussitôt, endormie. Son père la ramena au château, sachant que la malédiction s'était fatalement abattue sur leur fille. Jamais Lexaeus ne s'était montré aussi expressif dans sa peine.

« ... snirlf... »

Ha ha ha ! J'vous ais eus hein ? Vous pensiez qu'il allait rester complètement muet comme d'habitude ! La reine, quand à elle, sombrait dans le désespoir.

« 'tain fait chier ! On l'a nourrie, logée, blanchie on a dépensé une somme astronomique pour la doter, et elle a même pas pu attendre d'être mariée cette idiote ? » (sauf si votre mère est comme Xemnas)

C'était pour elle l'équivalent de la crise. Tout le royaume fut rapidement plongé dans la même torpeur que la princesse, la malédiction étant contagieuse.

Beaucoup trop d'années plus tard, alors que Larxene avait déjà volé suffisamment d'or pour se faire rembourser et qu'elle avait presque oublié cette histoire, un preux chevalier n'ayant pas été effrayé par la longueur de la sieste du royaume s'aventura jusqu'au château. Son cheval était noir (parce que le noir, c'est classe) comme ses cheveux, et ses yeux étaient violet vif, adjectif à l'exact opposé de son cerveau (3). Il avait attaché ses longs dreadlocks en une queue de cheval, parce que ça donnait un air guerrier. Attachés aux flancs de son cheval, pas loin de six lances, histoire d'en avoir toujours une sous la main sans avoir à risquer sa vie. La forteresse était intacte, et il n'y avait guère que Larxene qui avait été capable de la piller. Les autres voleurs, un peu trop audacieux, avaient fini embrochés ou écrabouillés par les pièges gardant les coffres et salles au trésor. En bon jeune homme désœuvré, il prit le temps de visiter le château. Il arriva jusqu'à une porte, avec un l'écriteau « Princesse à embrasser » accroché dessus. Intrigué, il entra, et se prit les pieds dans un câble tendu par la reine. Ce qui devait arriver arriva, il se retrouva étendu au dessus de la princesse, qui n'avait pas prit une ride.

**Pub :**

Avec l'Oréole malédiction longue durée, gardez une peau jeune pendant toute la durée du conte !

Gros plan sur le visage de Larxene, la star choisie pour tourner la pub.

« Parce que je ne vaux rien ! »

**Fin de la pub.**

Notre valeureux Xaldin avait bien heureusement eut le réflexe de tendre ses bras, et s'était donc arrêté quelques centimètres au dessus de Marluxia.

« Sérieux ? Faut que j'embrasse un truc avec des cheveux roses comme ça ?

- Parle pour toi ! Eh ! Il est hors de question que je me fasse embrasser par ce macaque ! »

Un bon coup de pied à l'arrière de la tête de Xaldin de la part de l'auteure, et l'histoire est réglée ! Tout le monde se réveilla, étrangement en parfaite santé. Larxene est une méchante sorcière, mais lance des malédictions qui font qu'au final, personne ne meurt... logique. Il y eut tout de même une question qui fit polémique.

« C'est tout simplement hors de question ! Je ne t'ai pas doté aussi richement pour que tu épouses le premier pauvre venu !

- ...

- Je m'en contrefiche que ça soit lui le héros salvateur du conte ! Ce n'est pas moi qui vais commencer à me plier à ces règles à la noix !

- Je suis prince, majesté. Mais laissez moi une chance. Je serai fidèle à votre fille juste assez de temps pour récupérer la dot, puis je m'enfuirai lâchement pour d'autres aventures !

- J'suis avec toi maman ! Ce type est un vrai coureur de jupon ! Je ne vois pas quel autre type d'homme pourrais embrasser une fille qu'il ne connaît pas !

- Attends, c'est quoi cette histoire de baiser là ? »

Ils vécurent une vie plus ou moins joyeuse, n'étant pas une grande référence, je n'ai pas les moyens d'assurer le bonheur de tout le monde ! Les fées continuèrent d'être les larbins de Xemnas, mais se gardèrent bien de retourner voler quelque chose à Larxene.

FIN

* * *

(1) Imaginez Xemnas comme vous le voulez, ayant perdu ou non sa virilité.

(2) N'est-ce pas Elins ? XD

(3) pardon, c'est inutilement méchant, mais il y a des choses que je n'arrive pas à me refuser.

Voili voilou ! En espérant que ça vous ait plu !  
Je ne pense pas que les autres seront aussi longs, je me suis moi-même surprise au moment de l'écriture.

MERCI BEAUCOUP à Elinska de m'avoir relue et donné son avis ^^

A la prochaine ! N'oubliez pas ! Bureau des réclamations, porte "reviews" !


	2. Le Petit Chaperon Bleugris clair

Bonjour bonjour ! Merci beaucoup pour votre soutient lors du précédent conte de coeur, je suis réellement contente que ça vous ait plu. En voici donc un tout beau tout nouveau !

**Conte parodié :** Le Petit Chaperon Rouge

**Nouveau titre :** Le Petit Chaperon Bleu-gris clair

**Autres :** toujours léger O.O.C., malheureusement ^^" Je fais de mon mieux pour avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre, mais c'est compliqué.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le Petit Chaperon Bleu-gris clair**

Il était une fois, dans un charmant petit vil-

« Un véritable trou paumé. »

Chuuut ! T'interviens pas tout de suite ! Hem, donc, dans un charmant petit village bordé par la forêt et côtoyant les champs, vivait heureuse avec ses parents une charmante petite fille, nommée Zexion. On lui avait offert un sweat-shirt à capuche bleu-gris clair, et celle-ci le portait avec tant de grâce et d'élégance qu'on la surnommait « Le Petit Chaperon Bleu-gris clair », parce que « Le Petit Sweat-shirt à Capuche Bleu-gris clair » sonnait beaucoup moins bien.

« Il n'y a plus personne qui porte de chaperon de nos jours. Peut-être les vieux mais... »

Vas-tu donc te taire, sale gosse ! T'attends ton tour, et tes reproches t'en fais d'la farine pour la galette ! (n'allez pas me demander si il y a besoin de farine pour faire une galette, je n'en sais fichtrement rien, je suppose juste que oui) Les habitants du village perdirent même l'habitude de l'appeler par son vrai prénom, pour ne plus s'attacher qu'au surnom. La jeune petite fille grandissait dans un environnement heureux et bien protégé du reste du monde. Elle aurait dû être très fière de sa famille, de la superbe chevelure rouge hérissée et tenant debout toute seule de sa mère Axel, et de l'impressionnante maîtrise des jeux de cartes de son père, Luxord, qui était incontestablement reconnu comme étant le meilleur joueur du pays. Hors, la petite avait l'esprit bien trop mature pour son age, et l'on trouvait dans sa frêle tête d'enfant des idées d'adolescent blasé et frôlant le désenchantement du monde. Cela venait peut être du fait qu'elle savait que l'exceptionnelle maîtrise du feu de sa mère venait de sa régulière mise en pratique, celle-ci incendiant quelques maisons pour le compte de la mafia locale. Cela venait peut être aussi du fait que son père ne pouvait pas gagner autant d'argent sans jamais perdre ni tricher, et qu'elle était à présent capable de voir s'il essayait de gagner en douce lorsqu'ils jouaient ensemble. Sa grand-mère, vivant de l'autre côté de la forêt, ne posait guère de problèmes d'entretien : celle-ci concoctait elle-même ses médicaments et tisanes.

« Et quelques poisons aussi, pour aider les voisins à régler leurs problèmes, afin qu'ils arrêtent de s'engueuler et qu'elle soit au calme. »

… Certes.

Un jour, alors qu'elle jouait aux cartes avec son père, sa mère lui présenta un petit panier d'osier.

« Ma puce, j'aimerais que tu ailles apporter ça à Mamie Vexen. Elle ne va pas très bien, mais elle ne veut pas se tenir tranquille. Alors on l'a attachée à son lit, pour qu'elle se tienne tranquille, et on a demandé à ses voisins de s'occuper d'elle. Malheureusement, l'un d'eux est parti en voyage pour la semaine, et les autres doivent gérer un enterrement.

- Et j'y vais toute seule ?

- Oui, même si l'idée ne me plaît guère. On ne peut malheureusement pas t'accompagner ou y aller nous même. Papa et Maman, vois-tu, ont du... hem, travail.

- Quand est-ce que tu te décideras à enfin prendre rendez-vous avec les pompiers avant d'accepter un contrat ?

- Ne changeons pas de sujet. Ton père dit que tu es maintenant assez grande et surtout assez mature pour y aller seule.

- Oui oui, pas de problème, je connais la route. Et je ne parle pas aux étrangers.

- Et si tu te fais agresser ? Quel réflexe à avoir ?

- Un coup de poing sous la mâchoire, puis un coup de pied dans le ventre.

- Certes... et ?

- Un autre coup de pied pour l'empêcher de faire des enfants à l'avenir ?

- Certes, aussi, mais... Tu n'oublies pas le plus important ?

- Ah oui, j'appelle au secours. Et je m'éloigne de lui le plus loin et le plus vite possible.

- A l'avenir, j'aimerais que ça soit cette idée qui te vienne en premier... Tu t'en souviendras ?

- Oui, d'accord.

- Tu n'as pas à te soucier de quoi que ce soit, tout est déjà près dans ce panier. Ce ne sont que les ingrédients habituels : tilleul, menthe fraîche, camomille, opium...

- Ça c'est sûr, elle va être contente quand elle va voir le contenu du panier, lança Luxord, enjoué. A ce qu'il paraît, ils ont du réduire l'intensité du trafic d'analgésiques et autres, pour éviter de se faire prendre. C'est difficile pour elle de s'en procurer en ce moment. »

Axel jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule, toujours aussi entêtée à réclamer des tic tac, tic tac, tic tac, encore et encore... Jusqu'à ce qu'il faille changer les piles.

« Tu devrais partir maintenant, ou tu n'auras pas le temps de tout faire et il fera noir ce soir quand tu rentreras. »

Le Petit Chaperon Bleu-gris clair mit donc une pilée à son père, finissant le jeu rapidement, prit le panier, rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête, et se mit en route. Luxord, dégoûté de s'être fait battre avec autant de facilité, avait opté pour la lecture du journal. Il lut une des dernières nouvelles à haute et intelligible voix.

« Deux loups se sont échappés de la réserve naturelle de Pétaouchnoc-Les-Coeurs-Ont-Pas-D'coeur.

- C'est vraiment pas loin d'ici.

- Si, tout de même.

- J'espère qu'elle ne les croisera pas.

- Ça ne serait vraiment pas de Chance. »

Le Petit Chaperon Bleu-gris clair avait quitté le village, et s'enfonçait dès lors dans la forêt. Elle connaissait le chemin par cœur, et aucune angoisse ne venait perturber son esprit d'enfant placide. C'est alors qu'au croisement de plusieurs sentiers, elle fit une peluche de loup grandeur nature, avec les poils roses.

« Celui qui a conçu la peluche doit vraiment avoir mauvais goût, pensa le Petit Chaperon Bleu-gris clair. En tout cas, l'ancien propriétaire a eut assez de bon sens pour s'en débarrasser. »

Elle se rendit rapidement compte qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un vrai loup, et il vint d'ailleurs à sa rencontre.

« Bonjour belle enfant, que fais-tu ainsi seule dans ces bois ?

- Ça ne vous concerne pas. »

Si la formulation avait été polie, le ton employé ne le fut pas. Marluxia, c'est ainsi que s'appelait le loup, fit face à la réplique sans se départir de son sourire (yep, les loups y savent sourire ici) et s'empêchant d'en mettre une à cette gamine insolente. Il reprit.

« C'est dangereux pour une petite fille comme toi de cheminer en solitaire. Tu pourrais faire de mauvaises rencontres sur la route, des personnes peu recommandables.

- Comme des excentriques qui se teignent les cheveux en rose ? »

Au diable ruses et tactiques : il allait directement bouffer ce gosse sur la route. Le sang au sol paraîtra comme celui d'un animal blessé. Il voulut lui bondir dessus, mais déjà la petite (deuxième dan de karaté) lui donnait un coup de coude dans la mâchoire en l'envoyant bouler sur le côté. Avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de se reprendre elle lui asséna plusieurs coups de pieds dans le ventre et les côtes, quelques-uns au visage, pour finir sur ce qui lui permettait de perpétuer sa race. Elle sembla prendre conscience de quelque chose.

« Ah mince, j'avais oublié. Au secours, à l'aide, à moi. Un grand méchant loup rose vient de tenter de me manger. »

Après quoi, elle épousseta son sweat-shirt bleu-gris clair, et reprit sa route comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Sa mère lui avait demandé d'appeler au secours et de s'éloigner de la source du danger, et c'était exactement ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

Approcha de Marluxia, quelques minutes plus tard, un deuxième loup. Celui-ci était très grand, et surtout très robuste. Sa robe était auburn, ses yeux cristal étaient le reflet du calme olympien qui l'habitait. Il s'approcha sans aucun bruit de son congénère, qui ne le vit pas, car il avait clos ses paupières. L'arrivant dut donc se contraindre à parler.

« Marluxia.

- C'est toi Lexaeus ?

- …

- Oui, c'est la gamine que je voulais prendre en embuscade. Elle savait se battre. Les gosses de nos jours... En somme, nous avons perdu notre dîner.

- …

- Toujours aussi peu causant hein ? C'est pas comme ça que je vais te comprendre. »

Mais Lexaeus ne posa aucune question. Il survola le sol de sa truffe, et identifia l'odeur de la petite fille. Suivant la piste, il s'éloigna de son congénère sans plus un mot, celui-ci comprenant qu'il reprenait la chasse là où il l'avait laissée.

Pendant ce temps, chez Mamie Vexen.

« Grml, elle fout quoi cette gamine ? Non contents de m'attacher au lit, ils me laissent aussi crever de faim ? Aucune reconnaissance ! Bande de jeunes dépravés ! Je te parie qu'elle est en train de compter fleurette, en m'oubliant ici ! Il y a des valeurs qui se perdent, moi j'le dis ! »

C'est alors qu'elle entendit toquer à la porte, avec un léger bruit de frottement.

« Tss, je vois ! Fainéante au point de refuser de lever le bras jusqu'à la sonnette. »

Elle haussa la voix.

« Je suis attachée au lit, comment veux-tu que je vienne ouvrir ? Idiote ! Entre ! »

Sa petite-fille n'aurait pas toqué qu'elle lui aurait passé un savon par manque de politesse. Que voulez-vous, elle était de mauvaise humeur. Il fallait bien qu'elle se passe les nerfs sur un des rares visiteurs qui venaient jusqu'à chez elle.

Après une marche à un bon rythme, le Petit Chaperon Bleu-gris clair arriva finalement de l'autre côté de la forêt, chez sa grand-mère. Elle s'approcha du perron, gravit les marches, et donna trois petits coups sonnant clair sur la porte en bois.

« Mamie Vexen ? C'est moi, Zexion. Je t'apporte des plantes et un petit pot de coke. J'entre. »

Elle continua à parler, alors qu'elle entrait dans le vestibule. Quitte à parler seule, il fallait qu'elle fasse la conversation à sa ronchonne de Mamie.

« C'est bien que tu ais changé ton système de bobinette et de chevillette pour une poignée moderne. Les gens ne savaient jamais comment entrer chez toi. »

Deux pas plus tard, elle était dans la chambre de son aïeule. Comme beaucoup de personnes âgée, celle-ci dormait en effet au rez-de-chaussée, pour plus de praticité. Les couvertures du lit étaient très gonflées, comme s'il y en avait une grande quantité empilées les unes sur les autres, et la vieille femme se cachait dessous. Seul ses yeux sortaient.

« T'as pas trop chaud avez toutes ces couettes, Mamie ?

- …

- C'est les voisins qui t'ont couverte comme ça ?

- …

- Elle doit être balèze ton angine si t'es devenue muette comme toi, toi qui es du genre à pousser la gueulante pour rien.

- …

- En effet, c'est grave si tu réponds pas à ça. Ne bouge pas -quoi que, tu peux pas-, je vais te préparer quelque chose. »

Lexaeus pensa qu'il profiterait du fait que la petite s'approche de lui pour la croquer, et patienta encore un peu.

Quelque part dans la forêt.

« Je peux savoir ce que je fais là ? C'est mon jour de congé !

- Hum...

- Hé, tu m'écoutes au moins ?

- Comme si. »

L'homme se releva après avoir examine les traces au sol, et regagna la camionnette.

Lexaeus se dit que, pour le coup, la proie s'était avérée réellement plus forte que le prédateur. Ce n'est pas avec un lait chaud au miel qu'était revenue la petite, non. Ce n'était pas non plus un sirop qu'elle avait apporté à son chevet, non. A vrai dire, il s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Elle était sortie de la pièce. Il l'avait entendue fouiller les placard, avant de revenir. Un AK-47 dans les mains, pointé sur lui. Fidèle à ses principes même dans les situations extrêmes, le loup ne parla pas, et ses yeux posèrent la question à la place de sa gueule.

« Il est maintenant impossible que ma grand-mère tombe enceinte, et ça fait des années qu'elle a la peau sur les os. Alors quand j'ai deviné ton gros ventre bien rebondit sous la couverture, d'office, ça ne pouvait être toi. T'as pas dut avoir beaucoup à bouffer avec elle.

- …

- De plus, sans vouloir être désobligeante, t'es encore plus moche qu'elle alors...

- …

- Oh et puis zut. Je veux bien que tu ais caché la majorité de ton visage sous la couverture, c'est pas humainement possible d'avoir autant de poil autour des yeux ! Et puis même quoi ! Faut vous rendre à l'évidence : les autres Petits Chaperons étaient juste stupide. Vous confondriez un loup avec une grand-mère ?

- …

- Tant mieux pour vous, c'est vrai que ça vous fait de la nourriture facile. Reprenons... Prière de recracher ma grand-mère, je vous prie.

- …

- Bah, je dois bien le faire. Si je ne suis pas le personnage moral de cette histoire, qui le sera ? »

Entra alors dans la pièce un homme armé d'un fusil équipé de seringues pour endormir les gros nanimaux. Dans son dos, un autre fusil, à lunette cette fois. Il avait un bandeau sur son œil droit, et une balafre le long de la joue gauche. Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres en voyant le loup, qui lui sembla le reconnaître.

« Et de deux. »

Une camionnette se gara devant la maison. A l'arrière, une grande cage dans laquelle était Marluxia. Il avait été ramassé en route par ces deux types. Le chauffeur, un blondinet aux cheveux en balais-brosse, et celui qui les avait pisté, avec ses allures de chasseur. Le deuxième arrivé cria au premier, par les fenêtres ouvertes :

« Ça va Xigbar ? Te fais pas bouffer, sinon moi j'suis dans la merde !

- Comme si. Mais je crois bien qu'on s'est inquiétés pour rien, la petite semblait très bien se débrouiller sans nous. »

Il épaula son fusil.

« C'est bon petite, tu peux ranger ça. »

Elle n'épaulait plus son arme mais la gardait à la main.

« D'ailleurs, je peux savoir où est-ce que t'as dégoté ça ?

- Dans le placard de grand-mère.

- Ah la la, cette vieille Vexen me surprendra toujours, apprendre à tirer à ses propres enfants. Mais revenons à toi, Lexaeus. Tu vas recracher cette vieille dame.

… »

Il haussa la voix pour se faire entendre.

« Demyx ? Apporte-moi un gros calibre s'il te plaît.

- Attends, si tu me demandes ça, c'est que la situation est dangereuse dans c'te baraque c'est ça ?

- Pas du tout. Mais il se trouve que notre gibier n'est pas effrayé par les seringues. Alors on sort plus gros. »

Le dit Demyx ramena l'objet de la demande en tremblant un peu. Pendant que Xigbar changeait d'arme, Zexion avait à nouveau épaulé la sienne, le temps de la transaction. Un lance-roquette sur l'épaule, le balafré reprit ses négociations, et toujours avec le sourire.

« Tu vas bien y être obligé. Je penses que tu l'as déjà compris, mais ce n'est pas avec des gentilles petites seringues que l'on charge cette arme là. Tu es donc prié de bien vouloir régurgiter cette grand-mère.

- …

- Pourquoi crois-tu que je me suis permis cette arme là ? C'est vrai qu'elle me fournit certaines armes parfois, mais elle mène un marché clandestin.

- Bande d'ingrats ! cria Mamie Vexen depuis l'estomac du loup. Je me tue à mener le business du village, et me voilà sans une seule once de reconnaissance !

- Comme si.

- Eh Xigbar, dépêche toi, j'aimerais bien rentrer moi ! »

Après réflexion, Lexaeus rendit la brave Mamie Vexen au monde des vivants, et monta bien sagement dans la cage à l'arrière du camion avec Marluxia. Demyx et Xigbar, membres du personnel de la réserve naturelle de Pétaouchnoc-Les-Coeurs-Ont-Pas-D'coeur, les ramenèrent à la place que l'Homme a bien voulut leur accorder, et de laquelle ils avaient tenté de s'échapper. Mamie Vexen mit quelques temps à se remettre de cet épisode, mais maintenant tout va bien et elle fait sa Tatie Danielle autant que possible. Le Petit Chaperon Bleu-gris clair, quand à lui, reçut une offre d'emploi au sein de la réserve naturelle de Pétaouchnoc-Les-Coeurs-Ont-Pas-D'coeur.

* * *

Voilààààà ! J'espère que ça vous a plut !

Marluxia, si t'es pas content, cette fois t'es directement sur les lieux ! Remarques et déclarations : Réserve naturelle de Pétaouchnoc-Les-Coeurs-Ont-Pas-D'coeur, enclos Reviews !


End file.
